Waiting for the future
by BCBoo
Summary: CATS a cats life full of broken promises. Its short, its depressing, but its good. Please review


"One day my son all this will be yours."

The infamous Growltiger showed his son the pirate ship full of pirate cats. The kitten looked in awe. That morning his father had given him his first pirate outfit and he loved it. His mother Griddlebone, had left him with Growltiger that morning. Growltiger was taking him out on his first voyage while his mother was being taken to a cat show by her humans. The kitten looked forward to a life out on the open sea and to being a pirate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One day nephew, all this will be yours."

Macavity showed his nephew his lair full of hench cats trying not to be killed for slipping up. That morning the kitten had been dropped off by Griddlebone. Two weeks ago the infamous Growltiger had been killed. Griddlebone had been able to save her only child before the Siamese found him. Not knowing what to do without the father Griddlebone turned to Growltiger's brother, Macavity, to help her with her son. Macavity agreed to take the young kitten under his wing, or paw, and train him to be the next napoleon of crime. The kitten, while still upset about his fathers death, was very excited about the future he had been provided with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One day boy, one of them will be yours."

An old scruffy cat said while a adolescent tom stared into space. 1 week ago he'd left his uncle Macavity. He enjoyed the stealing; he enjoyed breaking into places and causing havoc. He even enjoyed the fighting but he drew the line at killing. Macavity had expected him to kill two cats, if he didn't he'd have wished he had. So instead he ran away and was put in here, a cat adoption centre. Everyday humans peered in at him deciding if he was the cat for them. He was getting bored with being left, but he tried to look happy. He looked forward to a life in a real home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One day buddy, one of them will be yours."

Three months ago he'd been adopted; He had been introduced to the jellicle tribe by a cat called the Rum Tum Tugger. The boisterous tom was talking to him now. It was February and even jellices believe in the month of love. It seemed that every other cat had a mate and any queens that didn't were unreachable by normal toms. The adolescent tom, who now had no family that he knew of was feeling unloved. But he excitedly awaited love that he knew he would one day receive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"From today I am yours an so is all this." 

The queen held her now official mates paw with one paw and rubbed her growing bump with another. She looked lovingly at her fully grown mate. Ever since she saw him she knew he was the one. They had both put off the official ceremony for as long as possible as they saw it as a sign of growing up, something they were in no rush to do. But as soon as she found herself pregnant they both agreed it was time. The tom looked at his mate knowing that this promise would be kept, knowing that nothing could ever take his mate away from him. He knew that his future would be settled and he would be happy forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dear nephew, your life was mine from the moment you came to me, everything of yours is mine, you should know that."

Macavity stood in front of his nephew covered in blood. The blood of himself, the tom, his mate and their kittens. From some miracle the tom survived but he didn't know why. Between him and Macavity lay the bodies of his young family. The only cats who had ever truly mattered to him gone. He was frozen in pain, anger and sadness. Earlier that week he had been told that Griddlebone, his mother, was dead. Now he had no-one except his evil uncle. T that moment the jellicles turned up, but it was a moment to late. Macavity offered him his old position back but he refused. The napoleon of crime disappeared, not wishing to fight any more that night. As he left the lonely tom began to cry. Some jellices tried to comfort him but they failed. The tom now knew that any promise anyone ever made to him would be broken and nothing would ever be his. He suddenly felt scared about the lonely future that awaited him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All o' me 's yours 'nd nothin' 's moine."

It was the night of the jellicle ball, but Mungojerrie wasn't celebrating. It had been 3 weeks since he had lost everything he held dear. In one paw he held his fallen mates pearls and with the other he ended his miserable life with one quick slit of the throat. As he died Mungojerrie found him self thinking of the song Old Deuteronomy had sung a few balls ago.

_The moments of happiness  
We had the experience but missed the meaning,  
And approach to the meaning restores the experience  
In a different form  
Beyond any meaning we can assign to happiness.  
The past experience revived in the meaning  
Is not the experience of one life only  
But of many generations - not forgetting  
Something that is probably quite ineffable._

The jellicles found his body the next day lying on top of the graves of Rumpleteazer and the kittens. The look on his face was happy and seemed eager to see what would happen next

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its kinda depressing and kinda rushed but I like it. Please review, I'll love ya forever if you do.

BTW: I don't own and one in that fic apart from the 3 nameless kittens, much to my regret, 


End file.
